1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water outlet device, more particularly to a faucet device.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. patent application Publication No. 2008/0289698 A1 discloses a conventional faucet device comprising a fixing unit that is formed with a water supply hole, a connecting unit that is secured to a valve body and that is coupled separably to the fixing unit, and a switch unit that is retained rotatably on the fixing unit, that is coupled co-rotatably and separably to the connecting unit, and that is formed with a guide channel. The valve body is operable together with the connecting unit to rotate relative to the fixing unit between a first position so as to permit separation of the connecting unit from the fixing unit in a vertical direction, and a second position so as to prevent the separation of the connecting unit from the fixing unit in the vertical direction. When the valve body is at the first position and the connecting unit is separated from the fixing unit, e.g., during the replacement of the valve body, the switch unit is rotated to a stop position where the guide channel in the switch unit is misaligned with the water supply hole, and the switch unit blocks the water supply hole.
However, during the replacement of the valve body, since the switch unit is not locked at the stop position, it may be accidentally rotated to another position where the guide channel is aligned with the water supply hole, so that water may spout out from the guide channel.